


Inked

by candybree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybree/pseuds/candybree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to get a tattoo and Derek goes with him to make sure he's not doing anything dangerous or stupid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

“What are you up to?” Derek asked from his perch on Stiles’ window sill.

“Damn it Derek.” Stiles jumped, spilling his coke all over his lap.  “If you keep sneaking up on me like that I **will** get you a bell and make you wear it.”

“You can try.” Derek smirked.  “but you still haven’t told me what you’re up to.  You’ve been smelling and acting nervous all week.  So what are you up to?”

“Nothing.”  Stiles said.  “Absolutely nothing at all.  That’s me.  Doing nothing.  Just sitting here.”

“Liar.” Derek climbed fully into Stiles’ bedroom.  “I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what crazy scheme you’ve cooked up this time.  And which of the wolves you’re dragging with you.”

“I’m not dragging any wolves anywhere!” Stiles insisted. “And I have no crazy schemes cooked up...for tonight”

Derek cocked his head and Stiles once again had the feeling that he could read his mind.

“Well that wasn’t a lie at least.  But it still doesn’t explain what you’re nervous about.”

“It’s nothing!” Stiles was starting to get really annoyed with Derek not leaving him alone.  “And I really have to go now.”

Stiles left his room, shutting the door behind him, trusting that Derek could find his own way back out of his window.

“I’m coming with you.”

Stiles yelped as Derek appeared from the shadows beside his jeep.

“Definitely getting you a bell.” Stiles gasped, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.  “And no you aren’t.”

“Either you take me with you or I disable your jeep.” Derek said.

Stiles gave in and climbed into the jeep, not even attempting to not glare at the Alpha werewolf when he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Fine.  Whatever.  Get in.  And no comments, complaints or harassment for the rest of the night.” Stiles grumbled.

“I make no promises to stay quiet if I think you’re getting yourself into trouble.”

Derek did manage to stay his silent, broody self for the entirety of the drive out of town.

“Ye Old Ritual?” Derek arched an eyebrow in question.

“Not. A. Word.” Stiles muttered, parking in front of the shop and getting out of the jeep.

"So which one of you is Stiles?" The woman behind the counter asked when Derek and Stiles entered the shop.

"A tattoo parlour? Really Stiles?" Derek hissed when he took in the different designs plastered on the walls.

"My choice. You're the one who decided to tag along." Stiles hissed back.  "I'm Stiles" Stiles said in a normal voice to the woman behind the counter.

“Alright. If you'll follow me Bobby is ready for you in the back.”

Stiles followed the woman and Derek reluctantly followed Stiles into the back, prepared to grab Stiles and run if he didn't like the look of this guy Bobby. Who was probably some big, burly, bald guy. Who is in a biker gang. And who was going to try and kidnap Stiles.  Because that is the kind of luck Stiles has.  

Bobby was...nothing that Derek expected. Starting with the fact Bobby was a woman.

"Hey Stiles," Bobby said, greeting Stiles with a hug.  Derek barely held back the warning growl that the wolf wanted to make at seeing a stranger holding one of his pack. "So Greenberg said you were looking for a wolf right?"

"Yep.  And Greenberg told me to keep my lips shut about where I got it. And I will."

"That's right.  I'm only doing this as a favour to Greenberg." Bobby said, pulling out sketches for Stiles to look at.  "So who's this?"

"This is Derek. He's a...friend. He was worried I was getting myself into trouble so he tagged along for support."

"How nice of him. So these are some of my ideas, do you see any you like?" Bobby asked.

"The middle one." Stiles said.

It was a simple black and white wolf head that reminded him of Derek. And Stiles was NOT going to think about why that might matter.

"Can it have red eyes instead of the black and white?" Stiles asked, the words coming out of his mouth before going through his brain.

"I'm sure I can work that in." Bobby said smiling. "Where are we putting it?"

Stiles pulled up his shirt and pointed to the soft fleshy part of his abdomen just above the waist of his jeans and just to the left of his belly button.  A small growl escaped Derek, his wolf not liking this stranger staring at Stiles' exposed belly, and Stiles shot him a warning glare.

"Okay, I'll go make a transfer of this and I'll be right back." Bobby said, looking between the two boys. "Stiles why don't you take your shirt off and get comfortable on the table?"

"You shouldn't be doing this." Derek snarled as Stiles took off his shirt.  “You’re too young and you’re going to end up hurting yourself.”

“And how old were you when you got yours done?” Stiles asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“That doesn’t count.” Derek growled.  “I’m a werewolf.  I heal faster and can’t get an infection from a needle.”

“My choice Derek. I’ve thought it through and I want it.  If you can’t accept that you can go wait in the jeep.  Or run home.” Stiles sighed and lied down on the table, closing his eyes. “I...I would like if you stayed.  I...was only half kidding when I said you were here for support.”

“I...I guess I can stay.  If you’re really sure that this is what you want.  Might as well make sure you aren’t getting yourself into too much trouble.” Derek said.

“I...thank you.” Stiles said quietly, knowing Derek would hear it anyway.

“So, we ready to do this?” Bobby said, walking back into the room with the transfer.

“Yep.  Totally.  Most definitely. Ready to go!”

“Breathe Stiles.” Derek said, barely resisting the urge to clamp a hand over Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles glanced at Derek, shut his mouth, and took a deep breath, trying to relax as he felt Bobby transfer the drawing from the paper to his skin.

“This look okay?” Bobby asked, motioning to the blue outline of the tattoo that would soon be etched into his skin forever.

“Looks perfect.” Stiles told her, finally relaxing now that he knew it was about to happen.

His relaxation lasted all of 30 seconds once Bobby actually started putting the ink into his skin.  Stiles gripped the edges of the table, trying not to wiggle around, trying to stay still so the tattoo wouldn’t end up looking like a misshapen butterfly. The taste of blood filling his mouth was the first clue that Stiles had bitten through his lip while he was trying to be quiet.

“How’re you doin’ Stiles?” Bobby asked when she paused about 15 minutes in.

“Hurts a bit more than I was expecting,” Stiles said with a grin. “Funny how that always seems to happen.”

Bobby grinned back at him and started up the tattoo machine again.

Stiles barely contained a flinch when he felt Derek’s hand cover his and gently pry his fingers out of the table one by one.  Once Stiles figured out what Derek was trying to do he immediately shifted his hand to grip Derek’s instead of the table, not pausing to think why Derek was offering up his hand.

“Squeeze as hard as you need.” Derek whispered to Stiles.  “You’re not going to break me.”

“Are they supposed to hurt this much?” Stiles asked, turning to look at Derek.

“Laura went with me when I got mine done.” Derek said softly and it took Stiles a moment to realize Derek was talking to him.  “She spent the whole time calling me an idiot and telling me I was too young to be making the decision and that I would regret it in a couple years.”

“So...Pretty much everything you were telling me then?” Stiles joked.

“Had to pass on her wisdom.” Derek said.

Stiles thought he almost saw the beginnings of a smile but passed it off as a pain induced hallucination.

“Do you regret getting it then?” Stiles asked.  “She must have been right if you’re passing on her wisdom.”

“I don’t regret it at all.” Derek said. “It was well thought out, despite what Laura seemed to think, and...it has meaning.  To me.”

“I’ve thought about this too.” Stiles said softly.  “It’s not something I’m doing on a whim.  Not like when I thought playing tag in the woods with werewolves on a full moon would be a good idea.”

“You’re an idiot.” Derek said, but he never let go of Stiles’ hand.

Stiles and Derek sat in comfortable silence, Stile concentrating the feel of Derek’s hand in his instead of the pain in his stomach.  And he really had to start thinking of something else before his body betrayed him and made things awkward.

_Think about Scott_. Stiles told himself.  _Scott that time he super glued his hand to his pants.  Derek would have killed him for that.  Derek’s hand is so warm.  His skin feels so good against mine.  I’d like to feel more of his skin against mine.  NO!  Jackson!  Jackson being a jerk.  Jackson being an ass.  Derek has a great ass...NO!_

“God.” Stiles moaned as his body betrayed him.

“Almost done.” Bobby said, mistaking his moan for one of pain.

“Fantastic.” Stiles said.

Stiles knew it was too late though.  He could tell by the way Derek shifted that Derek had already smelled the change in his scent.  Smelled his arousal.  Stiles just hoped Derek didn’t realize that _he_ was the reason Stiles was aroused.  And seriously, what normal, red blooded, 16 year old male wouldn’t be aroused by Derek’s body.  It was perfectly normal to be attracted to a hot werewolf.  A werewolf that would probably be just as likely to rip his throat out as kiss him.  Not that Derek would ever be interested in kissing him.

So Stiles was attracted to a ridiculously hot werewolf that would probably end up ripping this throat out.  Awesome.

“And we’re done.” Bobby said, lifting the machine for the last time.  “What do you think?”

Stiles looked down at his stomach and saw a wolf staring back at him. “It’s awesome. Thanks.”

“So, basic care instructions,” Bobby said, wiping the tattoo with an antibacterial cream and covering it with plastic. “No swimming or soaking in the tub for a week or so, until it is healed.  When in the shower don’t let the water hit it directly.  Leave it covered for 6-8 hours and then don’t cover it again.  Do not scratch it or pick at it if it is itchy and moisturize it twice a day.  I recommend a small amount of Noxzema.  Don’t slather it on.  Got it?”

“I think so.” Stiles said, trying to keep up with everything Bobby was saying.

“I’ll make sure he takes care of it.” Derek told her, fingers brushing Stiles’ skin just above the covered tattoo while Stiles struggled to get his shirt back on.

“Great.  Hope to see you again soon Stiles.” Bobby said, leading them back to the front of the shop.

“Yep.  Definitely.” Stiles said grinning. “As soon as this one stops hurting.”

“Let’s get you home before you decide to do something else stupid.” Derek said, steering Stiles out of the shop. “And I’m driving.”

“What?  No!  Nobody drives my jeep but me.” Stiles said, backing away from Derek.

“Well this time I’m driving.” Derek grabbed Stiles and his hands slid into his pockets, searching for the keys to the jeep.

“I...fine.” Stiles said when Derek finally got his hands on the keys.  “but...be nice.  She’s delicate.  She’s not like your Camaro.”

“I promise I’ll be gentle.  Now get in.”

The ride back to Stiles’ house was silent except when Derek would slap Stiles’ hand away and tell him to stop poking at his tattoo.

Stiles didn’t even bother trying to object when Derek followed him into the house.

“So...that was fun.” Stiles said once they were back in his room.

“Take the covering off when you wake up tomorrow.  And try to sleep on your back.” Derek said.  Stiles couldn’t decipher the look on his face.

“Why are you here? And why did you come with me?” Stiles asked, catching Derek’s shirt when it looked like he was going to leave instead of answer the questions.

“I told you.  I wanted to make sure you weren’t doing something stupid and dangerous.” Derek told him.

“That doesn’t explain why you noticed I was nervous.” Stiles said.  “Or why you came with me and held my hand while I got the tattoo done.”

“So you like pain huh?” Derek said, changing the topic slightly.

“What? No. Not at all.” Stiles protested. “Well, okay, maybe a little bit but not as much as getting the tattoo caused.”

“That’s not what it smelled like to me.” Derek smirked.

“That wasn’t because of the pain that was...never mind.” Stiles’ eyes widened when he realized what he almost said.  “Isn’t it a beautiful night?”

“It was because of what Stiles?” Derek asked, backing Stiles up against the wall. “Because of Bobby?” Stiles shook his head.  “Because of me?” Stiles shook his head again but Derek heard the hitch in his breath and the way his heart beat sped up just a little bit.

“Are you sure it wasn’t because of me?” Derek asked, moving his body closer to Stiles’.  “Remember, I can tell when you’re lying.”

“I...fine.  It was all you.” Stiles said, turning his face so he didn’t have to look at Derek. “but can you blame me?  Have you seen your body?”

“I’ve seen it in the mirror once or twice.” Derek said, pressing his body against Stiles’ and shifting so his thigh was snug between Stiles’ legs. “Never knew you noticed though.”

Stiles whimpered as Derek’s thigh rubbed against his growing erection. “I noticed a lot.”

Derek leaned down and captured Stiles’ lips in a gentle kiss, tongue running against the seam of Stiles’ lips until Stiles opened up to him.  Derek’s tongue slipped into Stiles’ mouth and slowly mapped out every inch.  Stiles moaned and ground down against Derek’s thigh, hands coming up to grip Derek’s biceps. Derek pushed Stiles against the wall harder, being careful not to put too much pressure on Stiles’ new tattoo.  Stiles finally broke the kiss with a gasp, lungs burning with the need to breathe, and he yelped when Derek stepped back and spun him around so he was facing the wall.

“Please.” Stiles moaned when Derek pressed against his back.

Derek pressed his face into Stiles’ neck, taking a deep breath before licking his way up to the sensitive spot behind Stiles’ ear.  Stiles bucked back against him when Derek nibbled on his earlobe.  Derek growled and bit just a little harder before letting go in favour of pulling Stiles’ shirt off.

Derek pulled Stiles back tight against his body, one hand on his neck, the other on his chest, slowly moving down to trace around the covering over his tattoo.

“I...I read that you’re supposed to keep pets away from new tattoos.”  Stiles panted, turning his head so his face was pressed against Derek’s neck.

“Do I look like a pet to you?” Derek growled, shifting until he could capture Stiles’ lips in a bruising kiss.

Stiles broke the kiss gasping. “Maybe not a pet.  More of a wild animal.”

Derek growled again, sucking a hickey into Stiles’ neck as he undid Stiles’ pants.

“God Derek.” Stiles’ moaned as his hard cock was freed from the confines of his jeans and boxers.

“Been wanting to do this for a long time.” Derek said, wrapping his hand loosely around Stiles’ erection.  “The way you smell.  It drives me crazy.”

Stiles whimpered as Derek’s fist tightened around him and he started to jack him off.

“You...you have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this happening.” Stiles said, head falling back onto Derek’s shoulder as his hips pushed forward into Derek’s fist.  “Never thought it would actually happen.”

Derek twisted to suck another bruise into Stiles’ neck and sped up the movement of his hand.  Stiles panted and groaned, body in sensory overload, and he knew that he was going to come soon. Derek heard the shift in Stiles’ breathing and captured his lips, muffling Stiles’ shouts as he came over his stomach and Derek’s hand.

Stiles slumped back against Derek and sighed, body unresisting as Derek pulled Stiles’ jeans off the rest of the way before manoeuvring him to the bed.

“Wait.  Where are you going?” Stiles asked when Derek started climbing out the window. “You didn’t...I mean I...”

“Next time.” Derek said, smirking. “Once your tattoo is all healed up I’m going to spend all night driving you crazy.”

Stiles stared open mouthed as Derek disappeared out his window.

“Stupid werewolf.” Stiles muttered, grinning as his eyes slid shut and he fell into a sated sleep.


End file.
